


Itch

by Shire55



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Picard/Crusher - Freeform, p/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55





	Itch

Itch.  
The shuttle ride had become boring. Jean-Luc had busied himself  
with his archeological bits and pieces, reviewing data and compiling  
logs. Beverly had read all her reports, updated her logs and was  
presently wandering around the run-about looking for something  
to do.  
Sidling up to her companion, she said impishly,  
"I bet I could take your mind off those artifacts."  
He looked up and frowned.  
"I suppose you could, but I would really like to finish this."  
She insinuated herself onto his lap, causing him to cease his  
work.  
"Oh, come on, Jean-Luc, wouldn't you like a little diversion?"  
Looking deep into her eyes, he found himself smiling.  
"And what exactly did you have in mind?"  
She smiled conspiratorially.  
"See that seat over there? It converts into a bed, doesn't  
it?"  
"Yes."  
"Well"  
His hand drifted up to her face and his fingertips gently stroked  
her cheek.  
"Are you saying you want to make loveagain?"  
She sighed and closed her eyes, loving the feel of his hand on  
her face.  
"Jean-Luc, we haven't made love since this morning. That  
was hours ago and I've got an itch that needs to be scratched."  
"Oh, I seean * itch *. Well that's different. Never  
let be said that I let you suffer from an unscratched itch."  
With a sultry laugh, Beverly rose from his lap and held her hands  
out to her lover. With uncommon grace, he gained his feet and  
took her into his strong arms. Placing her hands on his chest,  
they traveled up to wind around his head as he pressed her body  
closely to his.  
His lips brushed over hers with just a hint of a kiss, making  
her sigh. The next contact was firmer, his lips gently sliding  
over hers. When his tongue flicked out she didn't hesitate, opening  
her mouth to him, her eyes drifting shut.  
His hands were moving, one to rest tangled in her hair, the other  
in the middle of her back pulling her impossibly closer to him.  
His tongue lavished the inside of her mouth, plundering her heat  
and stealing her breath.  
She moaned into his mouth and he answered with a gentle thrust  
of his hips, his growing erection clearly evident.  
Breaking the kiss, she looked at him, panting, wanting, needing  
his attentions as much as she needed the air she breathed.  
His hazel eyes had darkened with passion, his own breathing ragged.  
Fortunately in civilian clothing, she admired the way the softly  
curling hair of his chest peeked out of the vee in his shirt.  
She reached down and undid the three buttons holding the garment  
closed. Sliding her hands over his skin, she pushed the shirt  
open and over his broad shoulders to let it hang at the waistband  
of his trousers.  
Now she had the broad expanse of his well-muscled chest and his  
hardened nipples to explore. With both hands, she spread them  
flat and skimmed them over his skin, making him gasp when she  
encountered his nipples. They pebbled and she took delight in  
slowly leaning forward and nipping first one, then the other.  
Whilst her mouth was busy, her hands slid down to the fastener  
of his pants and deftly undid them. Sneaking her hand inside,  
she traced the outline of his erection through his briefs, making  
him moan.  
She was about to divest him of his trousers, when he suddenly  
stopped her. Looking up into his eyes, she saw his unbounded love,  
making her heart swell. His hands came up to hold her face as  
he gently kissed her. He poured all he could into the kiss, showing  
her his love and devotion.  
When he withdrew, her eyes remained closed, tears escaping from  
under her lids.  
He slowly undid the clasps of her dress and pushed it from her  
shoulders to let it fall in a puddle around her feet. Next, he  
reached behind her and undid her bra, easing it from her body  
with a soft caress. With her breasts exposed, he covered them  
with his hands, gently molding their shape.  
As his thumbs caressed her nipples, she gasped and arched her  
back, making him smile.  
"Beautiful Beverly, ma belle."  
Lowering his head, he took one peak in his mouth and swirled his  
tongue over it, making it swell in his heat. The finger and thumb  
of his hand tended the other nub and soon he had Beverly groaning  
with need.  
He swapped positions and tended the neglected breast, letting  
his hand drop to her panties.  
Sliding his hand over her mound, he covered her sex and massaged  
her through the material of her underware.  
"Oh GodJean-Luc!"  
He withdrew his hands and knelt before her. Leaning forward, he  
placed a hot kiss on the point of her desire, then reached up  
and took her panties in hand. He slid them down and off, taking  
her shoes and dress with them.  
On his knees, she stood before him magnificently naked, aroused  
and aflame with need.  
He ran his hands over her buttocks as he leaned in and pushed  
his tongue into her labia seeking, then finding her throbbing  
clitoris.  
She cried out and clutched his head, pushing him closer, imploring  
him to continue. As his tongue slid in and out of her labia, his  
hands ran up the insides of her legs, encouraging her to spread  
wider.  
With more room to move, he gently slid his hands over her genitals,  
parting the swollen lips. With deliberate slowness he pushed first  
one, then two thick fingers into her slick heat and began a sensuous  
rhythm, keeping time with his questing tongue.  
Her juices flowed over his hand and her inner muscles began to  
clench. Her orgasm was near.  
With appalling skill, he sucked her clitoris into his mouth and  
gently nipped it.  
His name was torn from her throat as her body flexed and went  
rigid, then her knees buckled and he caught her as she sank to  
the floor.  
He held her closely in his arms as tremors of pleasure coursed  
through her body.  
He knew she had recovered when she started to place open mouth  
kisses on his neck.  
"Welcome back."  
"Hmmm."  
Urging her to stand, he helped her into a chair, then quickly  
set about creating the bed. When he finished, he turned to her  
to find her standing, a hungry look in her eyes.  
"Captain, you pants look a littleconfining."  
He looked down at himself and frowned.  
"Yes, they are somewhat restrictive at the moment."  
She chuckled sultrily.  
"I think we should do something about that."  
He grinned broadly then as she stepped up and again insinuated  
her hand inside his pants. She grasped his penis and squeezed  
gently, making his breath hiss between his teeth.  
Without preamble, she knelt and removed his shoes and socks, reached  
up and slid his pants and briefs down, smiling wickedly when his  
erection sprang free.  
Not wishing to tease, she took his throbbing penis into her mouth  
and engulfed him completely. He gasped and thrust his hips, his  
hands tangling in her hair. She lifted her head, letting him slide  
through her lips, then suddenly left him, rose and crawled onto  
the bed.  
His head snapped around as he watched his lover lay back on the  
bed, her legs open and beckoning.  
Without conscious thought, his body took him to her and he draped  
himself over her, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.  
She moved beneath him, to position him, but he pulled back and  
looked at her, smiling.  
With his legs between hers, he rose to his knees and lifted her  
hips, placing her buttocks on his thighs. He reached forward and  
caressed her breasts, then moved down to slide his fingers through  
her folds.  
She arched her back and sighed his name.  
Taking his penis in hand, he rubbed the head through her wet labia  
several times, then suddenly plunged himself completely into her  
depths.  
She cried out and reached for him, but he pulled himself out of  
her and again pushed the tip of his erection over her clitoris.  
Without warning, he penetrated her again, making her jerk with  
sensation.  
Again he pulled out and teased her and again he buried himself  
up to the hilt.  
This time, when he pulled out, he gripped his penis and tapped  
it repeatedly on her pulsing clitoris. She was writhing and whimpering,  
so close to fulfillment, that when he plunged back into her, she  
suddenly peaked.  
As she clenched around him, he grasped her hips and began to thrust  
furiously into her. Again and again he pounded in and out of her  
sex until he abruptly stilled and grunted her name. His body spasmed  
as he ground his pelvis into her, pushing her over the edge again.  
Later, when they had calmed, Beverly snuggled closer into his  
embrace and kissed his shoulder.  
"Thank you, Jean-Luc."  
He smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
"Cross out one itch. Consider it scratched."

 


End file.
